Theron of the Dales
by DreGregoire
Summary: The story of Theron Mahariel a dalish male elf forced to leave all he had known. Join him as he struggles to adjust to new information and alien experiences. Alistair is listed as character 2 because he has a huge impact on Theron's changing views on lif.
1. Chapter 1: He Never Cried

**Theron of the Dales**

_**Chapter One: He Never Cried**_

Marethari followed slowly in the wake of her clan hunters, she had only been Keeper a few years so she still enjoyed venturing away from the camp to see what new wonders the hunters came across. Marethari wasn't sure what to make of the tale the hunters brought her but it made her decide to see for herself the truth of things. They had been seeing a group of wolves in the distance and they claimed to hear the voice of a Dalish toddler mixed in with the wolf language. One of the hunters claimed to have seen a small figure riding on the back of one of wolves. Marethari could not imagine that it was possible for even a Dalish child to survive in the forest alone, let alone be in the company of wolves. The hunter's voices had gotten more excited as the area they had last seen the wolves came into view and suddenly they cried out in warning as a large female wolf appeared in the path ahead of them. Marethari's eyes widened as she sighted the small Dalish lying on the back of wolf. The other hunters melted out of the way as the wolf slowly stalked toward Marethari. When the wolf stopped before the Keeper the child raised his head and then sat upright and Marethari could see the child's face bore the complex blood writings of the Elven Pantheon, Dirthamen. "Aneth ara, Keeper," the child's voice was that of a three or four year old child but his tone and his brilliant blue eyes spoke of a maturity beyond his years. Marethari was shocked to recognize the child's platinum blond hair and eyes as those of a Dalish woman they had heard had passed away in childbirth, some four years before. Everyone had assumed the child had been lost as well.

"Aneth ara, Da'len."

"She says you will take care of me now." The child leaned over and hugged the wolf tightly and then sat up again and lifted his arms up to Marethari. Marethari shook off her surprise and picked up the child and held him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against her neck as he sadly watched the wolf slip away into the forest. The child did not cry but he looked so sad that Marethari carried him in her arms all the ways back to camp hopeful that her physical comfort would ease his sadness.

* * *

Seven year old Theron Mahariel leaned against the Keeper's Aravel with his hands over his eyes and counted to ten before shouting, "Ready or not I am after you!" Theron removed his hands from his face to reveal the vallaslin that he had had for as long as he could remember and then he rushed around the aravel and crashed into one of the clan hunters. The hunter caught him before he could fall and set him upright. "Ir Abelas," stated the young Dalish lad to the hunter he had just bumped into.

"Be more aware of your surroundings, Da'len"

"Ma nuvenin," called out the Dalish lad as he ran to catch up with his friends.

As he watched the lad run off the hunter remembered how Theron had been found by the clan when he was four years old and he already had the complex blood writings of Dirthamen. The clan Hahren often expressed that she wondered if it was the way his father was to recognize him or if there was some other significance to the child; the Keeper of Secrets indeed. The platinum blond hair and brilliant blue eyes of the child were unusual even for the Dalish, but the clan did know of a woman from another clan who was said to have died in childbirth that had that same hair and eyes. Theron's resemblance to the women ended there because his distinct facial features were nothing like hers. Ashalle of the clan had been a friend to Theron's mother so she had taken over caring for him.

* * *

Ten year old Theron notched his arrow and then drew his bow back as he stepped into the clearing. It was a child's bow but he had hunted with it enough to know it could kill. The shemlen noticed him immediately and shook eleven year old Tamlen roughly, "You lied to me when you told me you were alone. I'll show you what happens to uppity elves that lie to me." Theron released an arrow that thudded into the ground inches from the man's feet and quickly he notched another arrow and drew the bow back.

"Shue shah tauthau toetoi thuet." Theron often lapsed into the language of his ancestors when he was under stress.

"What did he say," the human bandit asked Tamlen in a trembling voice? His eyes were fastened on the ten year old in anger and a bit of fear.

"He said he doesn't want to kill you, shemlen. Let me go." The human let Tamlen go more in surprise than fear of the younger hunter. "Come, Lethallan." Theron kept his bow and arrow trained on the man; threatening and watching closely. His menace must have enraged the man because the shemlen let out a roar and grabbed for Tamlen, but just as he touched Tamlen he paused and stared down in surprise at the arrow protruding from his chest. As he stood there in his surprise and disbelief another arrow joined the first and the man knew no more. "Lethallan, you killed him!"

"He was going to harm you."

Tamlen looked around checking to see if anybody was near and then he rushed to Theron and gripped his shoulder. "We've got to go before the other hunters come."

Theron shook off his friends grip and went to the body. He placed a foot on the dead shemlen's chest and gripping both arrows he yanked them from the body. One of the arrows came out whole so he cleaned it with a cloth and returned it to his quiver and then he pulled his other arrow from the ground returning it to his quiver as well. He stood staring down at the dead human for a moment with the broken arrow shaft in his hand wondering if he should dig out his arrow head but just then he began to hear rustling in the forest and Theron ran to him and gripped his arm. Theron allowed Tamlen to pull him away into the woods and they lost themselves in the trees just as a couple of their clan hunters came upon the dead human.

* * *

Tamlen and Theron had stayed in the forest longer than they were allowed the day that Theron killed his first human. The shadows had lengthened past the time when they were to be gathered at the fire for lessons with Paivel when they came in sight of the camp they were met by two of the older hunters. Neither the hunters nor the two adolescents spoke as the hunters strode beside them to the fire side, where Paivel and Marethari awaited them. Marethari spoke to them sternly. "You are late. Did something happen to you in the forest or were you just being disobedient."

Tamlen opened his mouth to speak but Theron spoke first. "Abelas for being late, Keeper. Nothing happened in the forest, we just lost track of the hour." Tamlen was envious of how easily the lies fell from Theron's lips, but one look to Paivel made him realize this time the lie was known as such.

"I see." Stated the keeper and in a displeased voice she questioned, "And you didn't run into any one in the forest?"

"No we did not." Lied Theron, his chin raised high in defiance and his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I see. Well somebody killed a man where you two were seen to be hunting today. Are you sure you don't know anything about it?" Keeper Marethari's voice had a warning note in it almost as if to say, 'Lie to me again at your own risk.'

"I know nothing of what you speak."

Tamlen's eyes opened wide at the defiant tone in his friend's voice and he almost groaned as the Keeper's eyes met his for a moment. He was afraid she was going to ask him and that he would have to chose to lie to the keeper or betray his friend. She turned her gaze back to Theron and asked again in a much sterner voice. "Did you see any humans in the forest, Theron?"

"No. I did not."

There was a long moment of silence and then Master Ilen made his way to Theron and held out a hand. "Give me your bow." Theron stared at the elf who had given him the bow not a year before. When Theron didn't move to do as he was told Master Ilen spoke again. "Give me the bow and I will return it when you show yourself to be worthy of it. I will not abide your lies." It almost looked as if Theron was going to object but instead he closed his eyes and handed the bow over to its maker.

"Consider your self confined to the camp, Theron," announced the keeper, Marethari, as she headed to her aravel. "You as well, Tamlen. We will be moving on tomorrow so you can both busy yourself helping Master Ilen pack."

Theron glared around at everybody as if daring anybody to speak ill words to him, but even Tamlen could see the guilt and regret lurking in his eyes behind the glare.

* * *

"Where is he?" The entire clan had been looking for eleven year old Theron for most of the day. They were moving on again, but they couldn't leave until all of the clan had gathered. Marethari gazed around the camp in annoyance, Theron had been sullen since the day Ilen had taken his bow from him and it had almost been half a year since then. Tamlen had already been allowed back out to practice his hunting skills, but Theron was unable to hunt without the bow. The Keeper sighed in frustration about the lads continued insistence that he had not run into the human despite the fact that the evidence showed differently. Just as Marethari was about to send the others out searching again she saw Maren start and stare into the herd of Halla. She followed the gaze of Maren to see the halla shifting around a figure lying in the grass; sure enough it was the missing lad. As she and Maren watched Theron stood and appeared to speak softly to the halla and they bleated in response to him. Marethari couldn't help but whisper to herself, "The Keeper of Secrets indeed." The clan moved on.

Theron couldn't take not being able to leave the camp anymore; so, swallowing his pride he approached Master Ilen and asked for his bow back. "Go to the keeper and admit the truth of what you did seven moons ago and I will return your bow to you."

Theron raged deep inside his soul at the unfairness of it all but at long last he stuffed his pride in a dark hole because all it had gotten him was being treated like a child. When he admitted the truth to Marethari he was surprised at her words. "I don't know why you felt you needed to hide this from us, Da'len. You were only protecting Tamlen. I do not like that you lied. I only punished you so long because of the lies. You should always be honest with your clan." Theron didn't speak as Marethari continued talking and finally she sighed deeply at not getting through to him. Despite her lack of success she walked with him to Ilen to retrieve his bow.

* * *

Tamlen became a hunter and an adult at sixteen a year before Theron and his vallaslin was a simpler version of the one Theron had all along. Tamlen had struggled not to make a noise. A year later when it came time for Theron to receive his blood tattoos Theron asked the keeper to use a dark blue paint and retrace some of his old tattoos in blue to match what Tamlen had done. Tamlen was allowed to watch and he couldn't believe that Theron did not even flinch.

At seventeen Theron realized that having his old tattoos repainted wasn't really him making his choice of deity so he approached the keeper and she agreed that it would mean more if it was one he had freely chosen. Theron's meditation revealed to him that Sylaise: The Hearth Keeper matched his interest in healing. The blending of the tattoos created an intricate design with the colors bleeding together to create new colors. The keeper had worried about the results, but even she seemed pleased. His original vallaslin had become a pale purple over time and the newer blue of the retraced simpler design stood out clearly. For his vallaslin in honor of Sylaise, he chose two paint colors; a green and a blue. The new and old colors bled together creating unusual colors. Everybody was impressed by the young hunter's vallaslin and the fact that he had sat through two sittings for the painting. The only negative aspect being that Theron was often forced to cover the tattoos when hunting or scouting the woods because of the striking vibrant colors.

The humans he and Tamlen ran across were often more aggressive because of the tattoos and the two had been forced to kill some of the humans to protect themselves and the clan. They had learned to hide the corpses so the others wouldn't find them but this last batch they could have let go because they were really not a threat to anyone but when Theron said to kill them because the others would never know Tamlen was only too happy to take down one and then a second in the time Theron took down the one. They hadn't taken enough time to hide the bodies, but Theron figured they could do it before heading back to camp. They never had the chance.

* * *

Theron stared into the campfire his eyes full of sadness as he thought of his lost friend. Tamlen and Theron had been inseparable since they had met on Theron's first day in the clan. The two friends got into all kinds of trouble and they had learned loyalty to each other early not willing to give each other up when one was caught doing wrong. This of course caused them to be punished jointly and individually more than any other of their peers. Even so they knew that the clan loved them and valued them. And now the clan had not only lost Tamlen, but Theron as well. Theron's gaze drifted to Duncan, the Grey Warden, and he noticed that the human had dozed off. Without even thinking about his actions Theron silently rose and slipped away into the forest, determined to head back to his clan. As he stepped through the trees he saw her; his first protector, the female wolf before him was the same one who had brought him to his clan sixteen years before and she appeared to not have aged. Theron moved to step around her but she growled at him in warning. Theron paused for a moment and then ignoring his pounding hearts warning he tried to move by her again, but this time she growled and snapped at him. Theron froze not moving as the wolf kept her teeth clamped firmly against his leather gloved hand, he knew that the leather wouldn't protect him if she decided to draw blood. He had thought he had forgotten the language of wolves but he had no trouble understanding that he now belonged with the man he had left by the fire. He tried to object to her decision but he immediately grew quiet when she growled again and pressed her teeth harder around his hand puncturing the leather with her top canine teeth. It was obvious she would abide no discussion or disobedience from him as his clan had. Theron did not question her again and he bowed his head in submission showing her the respect her age and rank demanded. Satisfied she released his hand and then disappeared into the trees, but not without leaving Theron with a thought of warning not to disobey her for she would be watching.

When Theron returned to camp Duncan was awake, but he didn't say anything about Theron's absence at first, but when he did Theron could feel himself blush; something he had never done before. "I take it I won't have to drag you kicking and screaming to Ostagar with me now?"

Theron shook his head in the negative, "No. I will not fight it anymore."

"Good. I've never seen a wolf act like that with an elf or anybody for that matter."

"She brought me to my clan."

"Ah so the stories are true then. You are very unusual, Theron. You are a good match for the Grey Wardens. I know you will make your wolf proud."

"Well I hope so but she isn't my wolf, she's my elder, perhaps more like a grandmamae."

"Who are you to her?"

"Her arrogant infant, she claims."

Duncan laughed at the wry tone in the Dalish elf's voice and he was surprised when the elf chuckled along with him.

* * *

Later Theron sat staring into the fire again; thinking of Tamlen and he felt a wetness on his cheek and when he wiped at it and licked it from his finger he could taste the saltiness of it. He felt himself tremble as he realized that this was a tear… he was crying for his lost comrade. Suddenly he stiffened and fought off the feelings and no more tears did he give to his friend. Theron had started to berate himself for his depth of emotion but then he thought to himself that it was an honor to Tamlen that the one and only tear Theron shed was for his lost comrade. He remembered others crying; even Tamlen had cried when he was very young when he was hurt; but, Theron had never cried tears of pain, sorrow, or loss until this moment. And he was determined it would be the one and only time.


	2. Chapter 2: On Looting, Loyalty, Regret,

**Theron of the Dales**

_**Chapter Two: On Looting, Loyalty, Regret, and Becoming a Grey Warden**_

Theron couldn't understand why the humans were having trouble catching up to him after a battle. His curiosity finally made him pause after a battle and watch. Theron's gaze settled on the shemlen Alistair for a time as the human slowly wiped his sword clean. A shuffling noise drew Theron's attention to the bodies of the fallen; he was amazed to see the other two shemlems seemingly searching for something on the bodies. Alistair spoke making Theron startle as he hadn't heard the man move closer to him. "They are looting the bodies." Theron gave the man a puzzled look. "You know taking stuff that will be useful or that can gain us coin from selling it."

"You do this?"

"Well I haven't personally but it is a well known practice among adventurers."

"I have never even thought of such a thing." Theron found himself astonished by the whole concept of taking from the dead.

Alistair shuffled his feet and then cleared his throat before speaking again. "Like I said I do not practice it myself; preferring to get my gear in a more civilized manner. If you are trying to survive or obtain the best gear possible and you do not have the advantage of coin or connections to improve your gear by more moral means; looting makes sense."

"Interesting," responded Theron thinking about the opportunities in the past that were now lost to him.

"Yes… well they appear finished. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

Theron leaned against a tree waiting on the others to catch up to him. The Grey Warden Alistair caught up with him before the others and the human stood staring at him for a moment before moving closer and leaning too close for comfort on the same tree. Theron refused to move despite his discomfort at the shemlen's seemingly purposeful invasion of his personal space. "I thought you were all about helping and healing, Theron."

"I am." Theron didn't even look at Alistair as he spoke and his tone was unemotional and abrupt, almost if speaking to Alistair was a chore for him.

"Then what was that about with the injured soldier. He was wounded and needed our help."

"He is a human." Theron seemed to expect Alistair to understand what he meant but Alistair just shook his head.

"And that prisoner you killed? Do you consider that helping and healing?"

"He was a human." Theron had wondered if Alistair would say anything about his slaying the prisoner in the camp, he had expected it to be a more direct conversation not a statement used to… Understand him?

"So what… you are saying because they are human that you have no charity towards them?"

"Humans are not clan." Theron still felt himself puzzled as Alistair continued.

"What about Duncan then? Suppose he needed your help. Would you help him?"

"Yes."

"Duncan is human. You said you owed him because he saved you. You would help him?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what loyalty is, Theron?"

Theron suddenly felt a familiarity for Alistair's method it was similar to the one Paivel used to instruct him and the other young elves. Preposterous, the shemlen is actually trying to teach me something. Theron didn't answer for a time and then said calmly. "I do."

"Don't you think that you should show your loyalty to Duncan by helping the people he is trying to help?"

Theron frowned as he turned to look at the human. From the start Alistair had perplexed Theron. Alistair made jokes at the expense of his own kind; he even went so far as to mock them. He had thought the man didn't know what loyalty to your own kind meant; but here is that same man, telling Theron he is the one that doesn't understand loyalty. Theron hadn't been surprised when Alistair had helped the wounded soldier because Theron would have done the same thing for his clan. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'll make it simple and hopefully clear for you. You owe Duncan your life. You pledged your loyalty to him. His mission is to defeat the darkspawn and all of these people, human or elf, are helping him in his mission. Because you are loyal to Duncan, that makes these people your responsibility as well. You're loyalty to Duncan can be proven by helping these others as you would help your own clan."

"I understand what you are saying. I will endeavor to prove my loyalty from here on."

The two didn't speak of it any more because the others had caught up and they still needed to find those documents.

* * *

The witch led them to her Mamae and Theron did not fear her as the humans seemed to but there was a familiarity to her almost as if Theron knew her from somewhere. He couldn't imagine when he would have met her. She too seemed to know him or at least had been expecting him. When her eyes met his he could sense the agelessness of the woman and realized it was akin to the agelessness he had sensed in the eyes of the wolf which had brought him to his clan. He was fairly certain they were not one in the same; however, it left a doubt in his mind about her. She readily gave up the warden treaties to them after she had her say. Theron left her side feeling as if there was more she could have told them.

* * *

Theron began to follow the other three out of the wilds when he felt her; his grand mamae wolf. He told the others to go on and he would catch up with them and then he moved quickly to her. She stood waiting for him and she spoke to him in the language of wolves telling him that she had scented the trail of his destiny on one of the humans he had been in the wilds with. She told him to be wary of the coming night before looping off into the wilds with her pack following. Theron felt sadness that he was referring to the pack as her pack and not his. He knew that his time with the Dalish Elves had changed him but not that it had separated him from his feeling of belonging with the wolves. He gave a call out and suddenly a large male wolf appeared from nowhere and settled at his side. He was amazed and when he told the wolf he did not need him right now the wolf disappeared as quickly as he had come. In awe of this ability to call nature to him he stood unmoving until he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned, notching and arrow and drawing his bow with lightning speed as he did so. He was surprised to see Alistair standing before him. How had the large man come so silently through the underbrush? 'He's the one. Do not slay him or your life is forfeit' Theron lowered the bow as her words came to him and then he stepped pass the human. The two returned to camp and Duncan in silence.

* * *

Theron could feel something surging within him. It was different than the feeling that just the taint had given him; it was more like a power similar to the power he had felt when he had summoned the wolf. A tool Master Ilen would have told him; one whose effectiveness and strength depended on how the individual chose to use it. This new power seemed different than his new ability to summon the wolf; it was not something that rested in his mind but instead it filled his entire self, his entire body. He could feel the power drawing him towards the others but as Duncan and Alistair moved away from him and then each other he felt the pull split and as his body integrated more of the brew into his system in the not far distance he felt a stronger pull of multiple others like himself. Suddenly a headache hit and Theron swayed; when Theron recovered he could no longer feel the pull. He puzzled at it for a time but then he shrugged it aside and went to learn how to sell this loot the others had gathered. As he sold the items his mind kept returning to the other two recruits who had perished in the joining. He had this uneasy feeling when he thought of them, it was a while before he recognized the feeling as regret; regret that he hadn't bothered to even ask them about themselves. He thought of Alistair then and he surprised himself when he thought of asking his fellow junior warden about the men. What are these new emotions and thoughts filling his head? These intrusions upon his calm were upsetting to say the least. Theron gave himself a quick mental shake and went to look for Alistair.

Alistair joked at the expense of his King when Theron approached him but he seemed to realize that Theron needed to talk he smiled warmly. "What can I do for you, fellow Grey Warden Theron?" Theron asked what Alistair knew of the lost recruits and Alistair seemed embarrassed that he was only able to give Theron the most basic of information about the two. It would appear that Alistair and Theron both would live with the regret of not taking the time to learn more of those lost to them. Theron left Alistair's side and went to join Duncan.


End file.
